Necessary Risk
by Flamesandembers97
Summary: Post T.R.A.C.K.S. After Skye is shot the team is being over protective. Convinced she was fine Skye goes on a mission. It is only after the mission goes horribly wrong that Skye realizes she might not be ready after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Agents of Shield. All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Ugh" Skye said as she heard the knocking on her door. She glance at the clock in her bunk. "Ward! It's five AM training isn't for another hour!"

"No training today Skye." He replied as he opened the door and turned on the light. The only response he received was Skye pulling the covers over her head to block out the light.

"Well then why in the world are you waking me up?" She demanded still under the covers.

"We have an urgent mission debrief in five." He answered an amused tone in his voice as he walked away.

"Great," Skye said to no one. "A morning without training and I have to wake up even earlier that usual."

She then preceded to get up and stretch. Her sore stomach and muscles screaming with every move. After Simmons had cleared her for training, after getting shot twice (by the way not fun!) she had been pushing herself harder. She would never admit it but her stomach was still bothering her. Not like _pain,_ pain but a pulling sensation that never seemed to go away. So she was pushing herself. Hard. Ward hated it. He would scold her ever time she did anything remotely dangerous. It had been a two months since she got shot and he still refused to spar with her. Saying, "I admire your dedication but the best thing you can do for yourself is to take it easy."

She sighed. She hated feeling weak. That is why she was pushing herself to the breaking point. Why couldn't the team understand that? They were treating her like she would break if she was dropped and she hated it. Her nightmares and the fact that she basically had a panic attack every night already made her feel weak enough.

After pulling a t-shirt over the tank top she wore to bed she walked out her bunk to the command center. The rest of the team was waiting all watching her with concerned looks.

"You alright?" Simmons asked as she walked to Skye's side ready to catch her should it be necessary.

"Fine." Was Skye's only reply. This is exactly what made her mad, the entire team constantly watching her. Constantly asking her how she was. In fact Skye couldn't remember the last conversation that she had without somebody asking how she was.

"Really guys I'm fine." She sighed when none of them looked convinced. Probably because of the bags under her eyes, that were evidence of her sleepless nights. Ever since she had started sleeping in her own bunk she was plagued with nightmares. Every time she closed her eyes at night she was in the cellar again. She saw gun, she heard the shot, she smelt the blood, she even _felt _the pain. The pain that made her whole body seem like it was on fire. Like all the heat from her body had left leaving nothing but cold. She sighed and decided to change the subject. "So AC, what have we got?"

"Oh umm," Coulson said clearing his throat and tearing his eyes away from Skye. "HQ radioed in, we have been sent the location of a Centipede base. They seem to have obtained a highly dangerous weapon. They are sending our team to reposes," he said with a smirk. "The weapon and dispose of it."

"Ok, so what is the plan sir?" Fitz asked although his thoughts seemed to be on the DWARF he was tinkering with.

"Well the reason they are sending our particular team is because the mission requires a hacker." Coulson said with a glance in Skye's direction. Everybody, except Skye that is, opened their mouths ready to protest but Coulson silenced them. "I am sorry, I don't like it anymore than you do, but a hacker of Skye's skill is necessary for the mission. Don't worry though. Skye will be staying in the van. Fitzsimmons will not even have to leave the bus. Me, May, and Ward, will be going in to retrieve the weapon. While Skye hacks into the vault it is stored in."

"But sir, why does she have to be in the van?" Ward asked obviously not satisfied with Coulson's reassurances. "Why can't she just stay on the Bus?"

"There is no landing strip close enough to the facility big enough for he Bus. We will have to park pretty far away, and we will need Skye to monitor the situation closely."

"But..." May asked but was silenced by Skye.

"Seriously guys I am _fine_!" Skye said her voice a little harsher than she wanted it to be. "I know you are all worried, and I appreciate it. I really do. But I am ready for this. Honestly, I am going crazy. You guys have basically had me on house arrest for the past two months."

She looked around waiting for objection from the team. None came. Instead she heard the last thing she expected to hear, and it came from May.

"She is right. I have seen her train. She is ready for this."

Although they didn't looked convince the team all nodded.

"Yay!" Skye said excitedly, earning a look of annoyance from Ward. "So when do we arrive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ward's POV**

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Ward asked Skye who was loading the back of the van preparing for the mission.

He wasn't going to lie, he was worried. The last mission Skye went on she almost died. She would have died if it weren't for some Miracle drug. He tried to get her to understand that. Tried to get her to take it easy. She was pushing herself to hard. He knew it. Everybody knew it. She was just hurting herself more, and he wished he could stop her. He cared for her. Probably more than he should. Ward wasn't the only one that cared for her though. The entire team had been effected by her near death experience. And although Skye tried to hide it they knew something was bothering her. They could tell by the bags under her eyes and by the way she had to force the smiles that used to come so naturally to her. It hurt him to see her like that. He wished she would just open up. Not necessarily to him, but to anybody.  
He was pulled from his thoughts by Skye answering his question in a sarcastic voice.

"Never been better, Ward." She said looking at him pointedly.  
Ward knew that she was tired of being asked but he just wanted to be sure she was ok.

"Just making sure," Ward said holding his hands up in surrender. "It is your first mission since... You know..."

He watched as her expression softened and she said, "I am a little nervous. But really, I am fine." She added quickly after seeing the concern on his face.

"Ok then let's go over the plan again." Ward ordered.

"Again? This is like the fifth time, Ward." Skye said clearly annoyed, but gave in at the expression on his face. "Fine. Fitzsimmons are to stay on the plane and monitor the comms, while the rest of us go and infiltrate the compound." Ward raised his eyebrow and Skye sighed. "Oh alright, while I stay in the van and you guys hog all the fun."

"Skye it isn't fun." Ward said his tone serious. "It's dangerous and we don't want you getting hurt. Again."

"I know, I know, anyway I stay in the van and you guys go kick ass while I hack the system."

Their conversation was interrupted when the rest of the team, finally done preparing, arrived at the van.

"You guys ready?" Coulson asked staring at Skye. Ward suspected that the question was aimed at her more than anyone. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. Ward climbed into the van first and offered Skye a helping hand which she ignored.

"How long of a drive is it?" Skye asked.

She was nervous, Ward could tell by the way she was fidgeting. He knew that she never sat still but right now she was more active than usual.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Ward regretted the last sentence as soon as it left his mouth. One of his rules was to not make promises that've couldn't keep. Sure, he would do everything in his power to keep Skye safe. But despite that, he couldn't guarantee anything.

"I know YOU won't. I just don't want to mess this mission up like I did the last one." Skye admitted.

"You will do fine," he assured her. "And we will be there in half an hour."

She nodded and they spent the rest if the ride in silence. They arrive at a wooded area with what looks to be an entrance to an undergroud bunker in the distance. Coulson, May, and Ward all exited the vehicle and stood by the side door.

"Fitzsimmons, can you hear us?" Coulson asked.

"Loud and clear sir." Fitz answered his Scottish accent even heavier over the comms.

"Alright, we are going in. Skye you are to stay in this van got it? If you place one strand of hair out if this car I will personally chain you to your bed."

"Yes sir." Skye said with an eye roll and a mock salute.

"Alright let's move out." They trudged through the forest until the were at the tree line closest to the bunker doors.

"Skye I need you to disable the security cameras and open the front door." Coulson requested staring at the entrance.

"On it." She replied.

Not ten seconds later the doors opened with a creak. Ward smiled to himself. He had forgotten just how good Skye was.

"Alright we are approaching standby." Coulson said as they walk through the doors.  
To their surprise they weren't greeted with guards or even a corridor. All that they saw was an empty room that looked as if it was an old bomb shelter.

"What the hell?" May asked but before anyone could answer the doors were swinging closed.

"No!" Ward said as he pounded on the doors. He wasn't thinking about himself at the moment though. His thoughts were on Skye and how she was going to have to get his out of there.

"Skye what happened? Fix this." Coulson ordered harshly. He didn't want to sound mean but he was worried. Ward thought he knew why. This was a trap, it had to have been.

A few seconds later his suspicions were confirmed when somebody spoke making his skin crawl.

"I am afraid our young hacker is indisposed at the moment." He said his voice like a knife over the comms. "But don't worry, I will take _very_ good care of her."

The comms went dead and Ward fell to his knees. "Skye." He said to no one in particular, his voice full of distress


	3. Chapter 3

**Skye's POV**

"Ugh..." Skye heard the grunt coming from her own lips. What happened? Why do I have such a killer head ache? Why does my stomach hurt? The last thing she remembered was opening the door for Coulson and then... Nothing.

_Coulson_! She thought as her eyes flew open. _Great,_ she thought as she looked around the room_, Simmons is going to kill me. That is if I can get out of here alive, _she reminded herself. Given her situation _if_ was the best she could hope for.

She studied the room that she was in. It was you standard bad guy hold cell. Stone room, no windows, one door, and a table in the middle under the single light hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Skye scoffed to herself. _This is so cliche, you would think they would want to mix it up a little. _In truth she was using her thoughts to try and hide her fear. Even if it was just from herself. She gingerly tried to raise her hands and discovered them tied to the chair she was sitting in. She took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself. She was trying not to remember what happened last time she was in a situation like this.

"Ok Skye, think," she said aloud trying to refocus herself. Skye was trying to get her mind off of the pain. Her stomach felt as if it had a knife sticking out of it. Probably because whoever had taken her wasn't to gentle.

Skye sat in silence for a long time before the door finally opened. A single man in field gear strode in a smirk on his face. He didn't look particularly scary. He was medium build and pretty muscular. He had ragged blond hair and piercing blue eyes. If it weren't for her current predicament she might even think he was handsome.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here." He said his smile widening at the look of disgust Skye gave him. "Well you see" he continued. "I need a hacker that has certain skill sets. And you, my dear, are the best."

Skye didn't respond. She had just made a decision. A decision that would probably get her killed but she was going to stick to it. As soon as he walked in she had decided that she would never give him what he wants. She wouldn't betray her team. She wouldn't betray Ward. _Ward_, she thought._ I really hope you care about me. Because right now I could really use some help. _

"All I need you to do is hack into Shield get me the list of all undercover agents. So will we be doing this the easy way?" He asked.

"No mister," she said in an innocent voice. "We won't be doing this the easy way."

Skye was surprised at just how steady her voice sounded. Considering how she felt on the inside, she was quite proud of herself.

The man started clicking his tongue and headed over to the table and placed a bag he was carrying on top.

"Such a shame. To hurt such a pretty young women." Skye had to admit that he was a pretty good actor. Because he did look rather sad at the idea of hurting Skye.

"Oh and seeing as how we will be spending some quality time together you can call me Jim." Jim said with a smile.

"Ok, well Jim... Go to hell!" Skye said in the bravest voice she could manage.

"All in do time, I'm sure." He said dumping the contents of his bag on the table.

Skye stared at them in horror. They were many horrible looking instruments and knives. Skye wasn't sure what else because she couldn't bare to look any longer.

"Well then," Jim said as he walked over to Skye with what looked like a taser. "Let's get started shall we."

The strike caught her by surprise. He lunged with the taser and touched it to her stomach. The electricity mixed with the pain that was already in her stomach caused a shriek of pain to escape her lips. The crackling from the taser stopped and Skye let her head hang down. She was already hyperventilating and had sweat pooling on her forehead.

"Oh my..." Jim said in a worried tone. "That shouldn't have hurt that bad. That's was only fifteen percent of the standard shock." He studied her for a while and then said, "Hmm, I wonder."

Jim strode over to Skye and lifted her shirt. He saw the scars that the the bullets had left behind and smiled.

"Oh dear no wonder it hurt." his smiled widened to an impossible level. "Well this will certainly speed things up for me." He said gesturing to her stomach.

Skye looked up at him. His face was close and he was looking at her with a smirk. So she did something really stupid. She spit in his face. His smile disappeared immediately. He stood slowly and lifted the taser again. Skye tried to brace herself for the pain. But despite her efforts she was unable to stop the scream that escaped her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ward's POV**

"Ward!" A voice said pulling him from his trance. He had been punching the wall in the lab while Fitzsimmons went over what happened. "You will break your hand if you don't stop. That won't help Skye."

May was right. And Ward was furious at her for it. It had been five hours since Skye was taken. After the doors were shut Fitzsimmons had to walk, which took them an hour, to the van to open the doors. They had searched for an hour for any clues as to what happened to Skye. They were all very somber and none of them talked until Coulson said that they should go over the satellite feed. They headed back to the Bus in silence.

How could he have let this happen? He should have never let her go on this mission. She wasn't ready. And now she is in the hands of a Shield enemy. God knows what they are doing to her. He tightened his jaw at the thought. The only thing that calmed him was the thought of how he was going to kill whoever did this.

When they arrived at the Bus everybody went to the lab and started searching for Skye. Coulson had radioed HQ and discovered that they had never sent a mission. The whole thing had been a trap to kidnap Skye. And it had worked. Now they all sat working in silence all wondering the same thing; Why?

It was Simmons who voiced this question though, "Sir?" She asked glancing at Coulson. "Why do they want Skye?"

"I don't know," he said turning to look at the screen his face somber. "There could be a number of reasons. I mean, Skye can hack into pretty much anything. She also knows a lot of high level Shield secrets. I just don't know." He sighs heavily. "Let's go over what we have so far."

"Well," Fitz started. "Shield satellites were not directed in the area so we can't get a feed. The only other satellites are the NSA and I can't hack it. If Skye was here she could but..."

He didn't continue. Simmons had let out a choked sob and buried her face in his shoulder. Fitz put his arm around her protectively.

"We will find her Jem." He said his voice determined.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Ward said finally finding his voice. "We just need to keep looking."

He walked over to the screen and started watching every available camera feed within a fifty mile radius. It wasn't for another hour that someone finally found something interesting.

"Look there." Simmons ordered grabbing everyone's attention.

Ward stared at the screen intently and saw what Simmons was referring to. A man was walking through the streets of a nearby town with dark glasses on. Normally this wouldn't catch their attention but this man happened to be Mike Peterson. Who was working with Centipede.

"That's him alright." Ward confirmed. "What are your orders sir?" He asked looking at Coulson.

"Track him, see were he goes. Hopefully he will lead us to Centipede's base."

For the next ten minutes they watched as Mike walked towards the outskirts of town to an abandoned warehouse.

"Fitz have you got the location?" Ward asked finally feeling hope.

"Yes, we are about an hour away." Fitz confirmed.

"Wheels up in two." May said not waiting to hear further discussion.

"Alright everybody gear up. Let's go get our girl back." Coulson said as he headed to the armory followed by Fitzsimmons.

Ward stayed behind and started at the picture of Mike. Of the man who had allowed Skye to get shot. He clenched his jaw and said aloud although she couldn't hear him. "I am coming Skye, I promise. I'm coming." This time he didn't regret the promise because this one he knew he could keep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skye's POV **

Skye had lost track of time. It felt like forever since Jim had walked into the cell. It seemed like he had been torturing her for days. She knew in the back of her mind that it hadn't though. But she couldn't seem to get herself to believe that. Skye was scared. She was loosing her ability to for coherent thoughts. She could no longer scream when Jim pressed the taser to her stomach. Her whole body felt paralyzed with pain. It was weird and horrible at the same time. She could no longer feel her legs but yet they felt as if they were on fire. She was finally released from the pain when everything went black.

* * *

She woke with a start. What a horrible dream. She went to raise her hans to her head but to her dismay found it impossible. _So it wasn't a dream_ she thought as she closed her eyes. The pain and confusion had subsided from before she passed out, but it was still there. She heard the door open and opened her eyes to see Jim striding in.

"Ah! Good," he said smiling. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Skye didn't respond. She didn't trust her voice to be steady. And if she was going to die, she damn well wasn't going to go like a coward. Jim walked to the table and stared intently at the instruments that were strewn over it.

"Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "What to do, what to do? Do you have a preference Skye? I don't think I should continue shocking you. We can't have you going into cardiac arrest, now can we?"

Again Skye refused to respond she just continued to stare daggers at him.

"Very well then we shall go with my preference." He said picking up a rather scary looking blade and striding over to her.

She closed her eyes and thought of the team. Anything to get her mind off of the knife that was surely about to pierce her body. She knew that they were looking for her, but she was starting to doubt that they would get here in time.

She thought of Coulson. How she had trusted him from the moment she saw him. How he had never turned his back on her, even after she lied to him. He was her first real father figure. The first person she trusted completely. She hoped he knew that because she doubted she would get to tell him.

Her thoughts turned to May. How she had always protected the team. How she always did what was best no matter the consequence. How even without words she was able to make Skye feel safer. She wasn't just a friend, she was a teammate and a role model, and Skye hoped May knew that.

Skye then thought of Fitzsimmons. How they shared a bond like no one else Skye had ever met. She had always thought it was cute how they finished each other's sentences. How they somehow knew what each other were thinking. How being around them made Skye feel incredibly stupid. How despite that she still loved being around them. They were the first true friends Skye had ever had. She hoped they knew that.

Then there was Ward. Ward... With his protective nature and his killer attitude (and cheek bones). Ward with all his protocol and following the rules crap. Skye often found herself wondering what it would be like to just talk with him. Not about missions or work, just talk. But she would never get to. Never get to ask him if he was feeling the same way about her. She couldn't call it love. Not yet anyway. But it _Was_ something more that just friendship.

She opened her eyes as Jim closed in in her. The thoughts of her team, no, her_ family_, had put a newfound strength in her. She was going to stare death in the face. She wasn't going to scream for help, she might scream, but not for help. She was going to fight dammit. To her last breath she would fight.

Now finally trusting herself enough to speak she said, "I will _never_ do what you want!"

"Unfortunately for you, I don't believe you." Jim said as he walk up and dragged the edge of the knife along Skye's abdomen.

She bit the neck of her shirt to keep from crying out. _Great, _Skye thought as she looked at the cut on her stomach, _Just Great._ _Another scar to cover up,_ _wait... why am I worried? It's not like I am going to make it out of here,_ she reminded herself.

"You jerk!" She yell deciding to go down swinging. "These are my favorite jeans!"

Jim just smiled and drove the knife into Skye's thigh. She screamed. she couldn't help it. She wasn't prepared for the blow. She knew that her team was trying to find her. She just wished they would hurry up. Because, although she put on a pretty good act, she wasn't exactly sure that she wouldn't give him what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ward's POV **

For the next hour the team prepared and paced the cargo bay waiting impatiently waiting to land. While waiting Ward let his imagination roam. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Skye beaten and bloody. Either already dead, or dying. His anger grew until finally he started taking it out on the punching bag. Hitting it continuously while the team, save May, watched him with concerned looks.

"Ward you have to sit down. You will need your strength." Simmons said after noticing the sweat pouring down his face.

He sighed but did as Simmons asked. As he sat he asked, "What if we are to late?"

He didn't mean to ask the question aloud. For the last hour he had been asking himself it over and over never giving himself an answer. He had almost lost Skye once. He couldn't go through that again.

"We can't afford to think like that Ward." Fitz said although he himself looked doubtful. "We will save Skye. We have to."

"Fitz is right." Coulson said determined. "Skye is a part of this team and we protect our own."

"Just like we took care of her in Italy?" Ward asked.

Just as he said this May's voice came over the comms, "Hang tight everybody, we are landing."

* * *

After landing the team gather at the cargo bay and looked at the building in the distance.

"Ok Fitzsimmons get thermal imaging and schematics on the building and talk us through." Coulson ordered.

Fitzsimmons wished them luck and headed back to the lab. They all drew their weapons and advanced on the building. Arriving at the door they heard Fitz's voice over the comms.

"Sir we just got the imaging on the building there is a total of ten people in the building. Most of the signals are faint though so I think they are under ground.

"Ok well let me know when we get close." Coulson requested and then nodded to May who kicked in the door.

They entered guns raised and the first thing Ward noticed was that it was completely empty. He pushed the thought of what happened last time out of his mind and started a search. He took the right side of the building while May the left and Coulson the center. He heard something that faintly resembled a gunshot. He stopped but had no further time to contemplate what he had heard when he heard May over the comms, "To my position."

He quickly made his way to May who was on the opposite side of the building activating his comms on the way.

"Simmons this floor is clear. Head here in case we need medical assistance." Ward ordered.

"Be there soon." Simmons replied.

"What have you got?" Coulson asked when he joined May.

In response May pointed to what appeared to be a trap door. Coulson nodded and activated his comm, "Fitz, we have found a trap door. Where are the guards?" Coulson asked.

"You have got two right under you Sir." Simmons said in a hushed tone as if the guards would hear her.

Coulson nodded to May who took the hint and opened the trap door and jumped inside. She took out the two guards with ease and motioned to Ward to move. He followed. The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. They were in a long corridor that was lit only by a single bulb every twenty feet_. What is it with bad guys and the dark_? He thought to himself as they moved through the corridor.

"We are right above you." Fitz informed them. "You have six guards gathered in the room twenty meters ahead."

They quickened their pace thinking that Skye must be in the room. May kicked in the door and rushed in closely followed by Ward and Coulson. They took out the guards with minimal resistance due to their surprise attack. That was almost too easy Ward thought.

"Wait," He said glancing at the unconscious bodies on the floor. "That's only five."

As if on queue Mike Peterson, AKA Deathlok, appeared out of the corner.

"Sir! One heat signature just disappeared and the last is fleeing the scene." Simmons said loudly.

Coulson turned to Ward, "Go, that might be Skye." He said urgently. "We can handle him." He said gesturing to Deathlok.

Ward nodded and sprinted out of the room as the fight started. "Fitz were am I headed?"

"West side if the building. You better hurry Ward. That is were the schematics say the garage is."

"On it." Ward responded picking up his speed. Once on the west side Fitz took him turn by turn through the building.

"I see it." Ward said finally laying eyes on the door that the signatures were behind. He busted through the door weapon raised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys. Next one is coming tomorrow and should be a lot longer. Thanks to everyone who read, commented, followed, and favorited. Glad you guys like the story! Please continue to review. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I'm writing this story on my Ipod so I am sure there are:)**

* * *

**Skye's POV: ten minutes earlier **

Skye was sitting in the chair her chin on her chest too exhausted to even keep her head up. Jim had just removed the knife from her leg with a sickening sound. Jim caught her attention when He pulled something from his pocket. Skye couldn't see what, but she guessed it wasn't good.

"I can't have you bleeding out." He said as he lifted Skye's head with her hair. "Fortunately there are ways to prevent that."

With a evil smile he raised a lighter to the knife and began heating it. Skye again let her head hang down. She couldn't do this anymore. Why couldn't she give him what he wanted? Sure he would kill her after, but right now death didn't seem so bad.

Without warning he pressed the molten hot knife to the cut on her leg singing the blood vessels closed. A gasp of pain escaped her as Skye bit into her lip so stop a scream. After the bleeding slowed Jim turned and started towards the table. Apparently he had already grown tired of the knife.

As he walked back to the table Skye vaguely heard his phone ring. He answered it and after a quick conversation he hung up and turned to Skye.

"It seems that a shield team has arrived." He said in an angry voice as if it was her fault. "Don't worry though, my guards will keep them distracted. I suppose I will have to find a more cooperative hacker, because I can't allow them to find you alive." He said with a smile as he pulled a gun from his belt. He walked over to Skye and lifted her chin with his finger.

Skye tried to hide the shiver that ran down her spine when he touched her. Maybe it's better this way, Skye thought. She was about to give in and she knew it. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was exhausted. She was hurting. The blood loss was making it harder to breath every second. She couldn't keep denying him what he wanted. So maybe death was better.

"You know, scratch that. I think I will let them find you alive. But of course you won't stay that way." Jim pressed the barrel to her stomach and he pulled the trigger. For the third time in two months Skye felt the a bullet rip through her stomach.

She gasped. The familiar cold feeling that she could never forget spreading over her again. She watched as the blood pooled from the hole in her stomach. She wasn't aware of anything but pain. Everything hurt. Her leg were Jim had stabbed her. Her wrists and ankles raw from trying to escape her bonds. Her stomach from the bullet and her throat from screaming.

_This is it_, she thought. Sure, she had been shot before, but this time she couldn't even lift her hand to stop the blood form pouring out of her. She knew her team was here, Jim had told her that, but she wasn't even sure if they would find her alive. She wasn't scared though. Death seemed like the easier way out at the moment. She closed her eyes no longer able to look at the blood and waited for darkness to overtake her.

Her thoughts roamed while waiting for death. She thought of her team, _no_, she reminded herself, her_ family_. She wished that she had listened to them. They were right. She wasn't ready for a mission._ It was all for nothing_, she thought falling into despair. _Pushing myself didn't help. I wasn't ready... I wasn't ready_. "I'm sorry." She said hoping that some way the team would know how sorry she was. A single tear fell from her face as the darkness overtook her.


	8. Chapter 8

**So because of all the comments asking for an update I decided to be nice and finish this one up today. I will update again tomorrow. Maybe, if I am feeling generous, I will upload two chapters tomorrow:) Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Ward's POV **

"Where is she?" Ward demanded pointing his gun at his chest. He had arrived just in time to pull... whoever _he_ was, from a van that was parked in the garage. As soon as Ward had time to study the man his heart sank. The man himself wasn't scary. He was of medium build, blond hair, blue eyes, in fact not unattractive. But that isn't what caused Ward's blood to run cold. The blood that was splashed on his uniform and smeared on his sleeves, did that. Ward remembered how the last time this happened they had found Skye without a pulse. And he doubted this time they would be lucky enough to have a hypobaric chamber on hand. He was running out of time and he knew it. The smug smile that spread across the mans face confirmed that for him.

Ward leaned down and grabbed the color of his shirt, "Where is she?" He asked menacingly.

"Oh don't worry I have no reason to hide her. You are too late anyway." He smiled and added. "East side tenth door on the right."

Ward brought his fist down onto his head and knocked him out with a single blow. It may be a trap He thought but his worry for Skye drowned out any reason he might have had.

"Fitzsimmons head down here tenth door on your right I will meet you there." Ward ordered.

"Ok but..." Simmons started but Ward cut her off.

"I have to go make sure Coulson is ok. I will meet you there."

Right now Ward wanted nothing more than to be with Skye. But he knew that she would never be ok if something happened to Coulson. He made his way back to the room where they had found Deathlok. Upon entering he could make out nothing but bodies in the dim light. Deathlok was gone though, that was a plus.

"Coulson?" Ward asked. He couldn't see them, but that didn't mean they weren't there. The room was too dark to make out much of anything. The light bulb having gone out in Ward's absence.

"Over here Ward." He heard Coulson's voice from the far corner. Taking out his flashlight he walked over to Coulson and shined his light. Coulson was clutching his left arm to his chest while helping May up with his right. Neither looked seriously injured. After a once over Ward looked at Coulson and raised his eyebrow.

"He ran. I'll explain later." Coulson answered the unspoken question. "Did you find Skye?"

"No but I..." His voice was caught off by Simmons voice over the comms.

"WARD! Everybody! Get over here now!" Her voice was full of concern.

Ward exchanged a glance with Coulson undoubtedly both thinking about the last time they heard that. Ward rushed to May's side and basically dragged her along with him until they reached the place where Simmons was. They all stopped in horror at what they saw. Skye tied to a chair, blood everywhere.

"Help me!" Simmons said from behind the chair trying to loosen the bonds. Finally able to move Ward, rushed to the back of the chairs and made short work of the ropes. Skye would have fallen if Simmons had not been there to catch her. Holding Skye's head gently Simmons placed a hand to Skye's neck and let out a shaky breath.

"She has a pulse. It is weak though, we need to get to the Bus. Now!" Simmons added urgently. Ward picked Skye up as gently as possible and rushed towards the Bus closely followed by Simmons. The others could wait. What was important now was Skye.

"Come on Skye," he pleaded as he place her in the med pod that was still in the Bus. "You have to fight. You have to." Ward backed up out of the room and watched through the glass giving Simmons room to work. Unable to watch as Simmons removed Skye's shirt, he fell to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"Please Skye, don't leave me." He said as a tear fell into his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but refused to acknowledge until he heard a voice.

"Ward?" Fitz asked uncertainly. "Coulson and May are back at the building. They need some help." He added after his first sentence failed to illicit a respond from Ward.

"I can't leave her Fitz." Ward said pleadingly trying to get Fitz to understand.

"Ward you can't do anything to help her right now. The best thing you can do for her now is to catch the man who did this to her." Fitz's tone turning furious at the thought of the man.

Without a word Ward stood and walked out of the plane. He hurried back to the building. He was going to kill that bastard. How could he have done that to Skye? How can anyone hurt someone so innocent? So pure?

Ward scoffed, Skye may be innocent but he definitely wasn't. He had killed before and he was about to kill again. He was going to make that the man suffer for what he did to Skye.

He arrived back at the building just in time to see Coulson helping May from the trap door.

"Ward." Coulson said as he helped May with his good hand. "The person you were after. Did you get him?"

"Yes sir I knocked him out." Ward said trying to level his voice so he would get some alone time with this man. "I will go get him."

Ward started towards the trap door but before he could jump down Coulson got in his way.

"Ward I know how you feel right now." Coulson said staring into Wards eyes.

"You can't stop me sir. I..." But he was cut off by May.

"We aren't trying to stop you Ward." May said looking at Coulson. "All we are asking is that you keep him alive for a little while. He doesn't necessarily have to be in pristine condition."

Ward was taken aback by this. He glanced at May and was surprised even further at what he saw. May, the women who usually had her emotions in check, had tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Ward said and he jumped down into the base.

He started making his way to the garage his thoughts still on Skye. She must have gone through so much pain. Ward knew it was his fault. He was her SO he was supposed to protect her. He had failed. The only thing he could do now was make somebody suffer.

He arrived at the garage and stopped dead in his tracks. He ran over the whole garage frantically searching for the man that he had left there. It took Ward five seconds to realize that he was gone. He had failed Skye again.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys with another cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skye's POV**

Nothing. Skye felt nothing. She didn't feel pain. She didn't feel cold. There was absolutely nothing but a very annoying beeping.

Slowly though she started to regain her senses. She was starting to feel the pain. The pain was everywhere. Where was she? How had she gotten here? She tried to move but found it impossible because of the pain.

Suddenly the memories came rushing back into her mind. The mission. The kidnapping. The blood. The pain. All of it. Immediately Skye wished it hadn't. The memories were just as horrible as the actual experience. She needed something, _anything_, to get her mind off of what happened.

She opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the light that rushed into them. She shut them quickly and sighed. She really hoped this wasn't going to become a regular thing. Again, only slower this time, she opened her eyes. This had already happened once before. She had woken up in this same med pod just two months ago. Only that time her team was there. They held her and comforted her. Now as she looked around the room she realized that she was alone.

Skye felt a little hurt. She couldn't help it. Where were they? Why weren't they here?

_Simmons must have just stepped out for a minute_, Skye thought. So Skye waited for someone to come in and check on her. She didn't know how long she waited but nobody came. She finally tired of waiting and called out in a hoarse voice. Again she was disappointed when nobody came to check on her. The pain was steadily getting worse, until it got to the point that she had tears in her eyes. So Skye decided that if she was going to be in pain she might as well find out what was going on.

"Ok Skye," she said focussing herself. "Time to go."

She slowly lifted her arm and moved the blanket off of her midsection. She noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown and felt her stomach, where she knew she would find a bandage. She wasn't mistaken. Her whole midsection was wrapped in bandages that made her usually flat belly look big. Skye sighed, _Great, not only do I have to be injured I have to look fat too. _

She swung her legs off the side of the bed and placed her good leg on the floor first. Slowly she lowered herself onto her leg surprised that it held her weight.

"Yay!" she said sarcastically, "now the hard part." As she placed her injured leg on the floor a shot of pain made her fall to the floor. She fell with a thud and a scream. Her shrill voice echoing through the room.

She waited on the floor for a while trying to control her breathing. She had hoped somebody had heard her scream and would come and help, but she was disappointed.

After the pain subsided she stood again. Determined to find out what was wrong. Using the thingy that held her IV (Skye didn't know what it was called) as a crutch she was able to walk out of the room. Before leaving she had to undo all to heart rate monitors that were attached to her, causing alarms to go off. She didn't care though. She just wanted to find her team. She walked out of the med pod and congratulated herself for not passing out because of the pain.

"Ok, so lab first." She said already breathing heavily. It wasn't like she had a choice though. The lab was the only place that didn't require stairs. And for some reason Skye seriously did _not_ feel like going up any stairs. Arriving at the lab she saw that it was empty. She was now really worried. What could she do? She was hyperventilating just from the walk here. She doubted she would make it up the stairs if she tried.

"I think ill just sit down for a minute.." She said plopping down in one of the chairs. She had planned to continue searching after a quick rest but before she knew it she was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ward's POV; an hour earlier.**

After failing to capture the man who kidnapped Skye they returned to the bus. Simmons informed them that the bullet, unlike last time, missed her vital organs. Simmons was quite positive that she would make a full recovery physically.

"Physically? What do you mean?" Fitz had asked her as the team gathered around her bed.

A sad look came over Simmons face as she glanced back at Skye and said, "The bullet wound wasn't the only one."

"What?" Ward asked. But then he immediately remembered the blood on Skye's leg and his jaw tightened.

"It took is eight hours to find her." Simmons said but sighed when they looks confused. "By the looks of her stomach I would say she was electrocuted for an extended period of time. He was smart. He stopped the electrocution because of he continued she would have gone into cardiac arrest. That is when I am guessing he moved on to... other tactics." Simmons had tears in her eyes by this point and could barely say the next sentence. "She was tortured. That is not something you walk away from unchanged."

May, who had been in the corner of the room spoke for the first time, "Skye is tough, she will be ok." May said trying to convince herself more than anyone else. "But I am worried about the effect this will have on her. She is already suffering enough." May added causing all eyes to turn on her.

"She has been having nightmares. Bad ones. I saw her one night when she left her door open. She looked horrible. She was having a panic attack in her sleep." May said with a sad look.

"What?" Coulson demanded. "Why didn't you tell us? I knew something was wrong. I should have asked her, she needed us and we barely even noticed."

"I didn't tell you because it was her secret to tell." May said her voice becoming defensive.

Ward only vaguely heard the rest of the conversation. Skye had been suffering for the past few month and he didn't even notice. Sure, he knew that she was acting different but he just thought she needed some time. Why didn't she tell him? Ward cursed himself. It all made sense now. Ward remembered when he woke at four one morning to train. He found Skye on the couch in the lounge on her computer. He asked her why she was up and she just said, "Lot of catching up to do after a week in a coma." But of course that wasn't why. It was because she_ couldn't _sleep, and he just left her there. Great another way he failed her. He should start making a list.

* * *

"Ward?" He heard from the door. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it had been six hours since his return. He knew he had been by Skye's bedside for a while. But he didn't realize it had been _that l_ong.

The rest of the team had left to go and track the man that escaped. They got him on satellite imaging relatively quickly. They discovered his name was Jimmy Sodman. He was a known Centipede operative and one of their most skilled interrogators.

"Ward?" Simmons asked again and this time he replied.

"Yeah?" He asked uninterested.

"We have found Sodman. He is in another centipede base about twenty miles form here. We should arrive there in about half an hour."

"Ok." Was Ward's only reply.

Simmons sighed, "Ward we need you to prepare. We are going to infiltrate the base as soon as we arrive. Coulson's orders." She added as if she didn't agree.

"Can't May and Coulson handle it?" Ward asked annoyed. Didn't Simmons understand? He couldn't leave Skye again.

"No. Not unless you want to risk them getting hurt." Ward flinched. Simmons had chosen her words wisely. She knew that Ward wouldn't want to let anyone else get hurt. That _Skye_ wouldn't have wanted anyone else to get hurt because of her.

"Fine. But promise me that you will let me know if anything with Skye changes." Ward asked as he stood.

"Well.." Simmons started nervously. "This mission will require all of us." Seeing the look on Wards face she added quickly. "I know, I don't like it either. But we have orders. I am fairly certain that Skye won't wake up, and It should be a quick mission."

"No. Absolutely not. You can tell Coulson that I refuse." Ward was furious he wasn't going to leave Skye. Not again.

"Ward this is our only chance to get Sodman and we can't do it without you." Simmons said in an apologetic tone.

"I... I, I will meet you in the lab. Just give me a minute." Ward said.

Simmons nodded and left. Ward turned to Skye. The sight of her unconscious on a hospital bed burning into his mind. He walked to her, picked up her hand and leaned close to her ear.

"Skye I don't know if you can hear me. I just need you to know that I will do everything in my power to protect you. I would never leave if I didn't have to. I wish I could promise you that I would keep you safe, but... but I can't. I can't guarantee that. Just know that I am here for you." Ward placed a soft kiss on her forehead and headed to the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skye's POV**

Skye was conscious when the team returned. Kinda. She couldn't open her eyes or talk for some reason. But she could hear their voices calling to her. She was sitting peacefully when all the sudden she heard a crash and what sounded like a stomped.

"What the hell is she doing in here?" She heard Coulson's voice say.

Then all the sudden all the voices came at once giving Skye a headache.

"Everybody shut it!" She heard an unmistakably British voice say. "Skye? Can you hear me?" Simmons said gently.

Skye wanted to answer, she really did. But for some reason she couldn't get her body to follow orders. She guessed it was her body's way of saying "Screw you, I'm tired!"

"Why is her leg bleeding Simmons?" She heard May ask.

"I don't know... She must have woke up while we were gone and walked here. She was probably so scared." Although Skye couldn't see, she could hear the tears in Simmons eyes. "We have to get her back to the pod. I think she pulled her stitches."

"It's ok Jemma." Fitz said soothingly. "You couldn't have known she would wake up."

"Just... Just help me get her back to the med pod." Simmons said choking back a sob.

"I'll get her." Ward said.

Skye felt him pick her up with surprising gentleness and carry her. For the first time since she woke up she felt safe and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The nightmare was horrible. She was back in the cellar and Jim was standing above her.

"Do what I say and I won't hurt you!" He yelled.

"No, no, no, PLEASE! Don't hurt me." Skye begged.

"Just do what I want and I won't." Jim said in a tired voice.

"Ok... I'll do it. Just don't hurt me." Skye said tears spilling onto her cheeks. Suddenly it was no longer Jim standing in front of her but Ward.

"You are weak. You are a liability to this team, and you should have never been here." He said menacingly.

"No Ward I..." Skye started to explain.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "This is all your fault and you don't deserve to be here."

Skye didn't even respond. She just cried even harder. She saw as Ward pulled a gun from his belt, put the barrel to her head and pulled the trigger. Causing Skye's scream to die on her lips.

* * *

"Skye!" She heard somebody yell. "Simmons what is happening?"

"Move Ward!" Simmons ordered. She felt cold metal press against her chest and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Skye? Skye, are you awake?" She heard Simmons ask gently.

Skye tried to respond but all that came out was a sob.

"Hey, it's ok.. It's ok. You're safe now." Skye felt herself being pulled into a hug. Skye brought her arms up and wrapped him around the thin scientist. She was shaking uncontrollably and it didn't go unnoticed by Simmons.

"Ward, go get everybody tell them Skye is awake." She said quietly never breaking the hug.

"Skye?" Simmons said pulling back slightly and laying Skye back on the bed. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No," Skye lied.

"You don't have to do that Skye... Not with me." Simmons was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "We will talk later ok?"

Simmons moved aside to let everybody see her.

To Skye's surprise it was May that came forward first to hug her. "I am glad you're alright." May said pulling back and moving aside for Fitz.

"Me too." Fitz said as he pulled her into a hug. Fitz released her and moved aside for Ward. Who came forward without a word and to Skye's surprise pulled her into a hug. He held her for a long time and then finally said, "I am glad you didn't die."

Skye was so taken aback all she could say was, "Yeah, me too."

When Ward moved aside for Coulson Skye breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to seem mean but when Ward came forward her body tensed. The dream she had still fresh in her mind. Why did she dream that? Skye didn't know what to think. Part of her knew that Ward would never do that, while the other part of her was reminded her that he already did. Not anything like in the dream but she was remembering what Ward said after he held the berserker staff. _Maybe it's because I failed him,_ Skye thought._ I got kidnapped, and everything that happened to the team after was my fault. I need to talk to him, tell him I'm sorry. And maybe some other things..._

Skye was pulled from her thoughts when Coulson came forward and pulled her into yet another hug, with a smile on his face and said, "So sleeping beauty finally awakes."

Skye flinched visibly as Coulson unknowingly quoted Jim.

"Oh, are you in pain?" Coulson asked concerned.

"No it's not that. It's just that he... He said the same thing." Skye said deciding to be honest with the team.

"Oh, Skye." Coulson said sympathetically. "I am so sorry I didn't..."

"No really it's fine." Skye said cutting him off. "So how long have I been asleep?" Skye asked trying to change the subject.

"Well if you mean since we found you in the lab about two days." Ward said with a pointed look.

"Yeah about that," Fitz said. "How and why were you in there?"

"Well I woke up and you guys weren't here. I got worried, so I went looking for you." Skye explained.

"Ok and then you decided to take a nap?" Fitz asked with a smile on his face.

"No, not exactly." Skye said trying and failing to mirror his smile. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just... needed to sit down for a minute."

"Of course you did. You must have been in quite a lot of pain." Simmons said throwing Fitz an angry look.

Skye shrugged which was surprisingly difficult to do because of her stomach, "So where were you guys anyway?"

"Oh well..." Simmons started looking around the room, not sure if that is what Skye needed to hear right now.

"We went to catch the man who did this to you." May explained. "He escaped when we went to get you."

"Oh," Skye said trying to muster up the courage to ask what she wanted to know. "Did... Did you guys get him?"

At this a smile spread across everyone of their faces.

"Oh," Ward said with the biggest smile of all. "We got him."

* * *

They had all been gathered in Skye's room for a hour before Simmons shooed them all away.

"Go!" Simmons said in a scolding tone. "Skye needs to rest."

Ward looked most reluctant of all. He walked over to Skye and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I'll be back later, and I will bring you something to eat."

Skye smiled tiredly as her stomach growled in response, "Can't wait."

After everybody was gone Simmons walked over to Skye and fixed her with an expectant look.

"What?" Skye asked innocently.

"You know you can tell me whatever you want, right?" Simmons asked concerned.

Skye nodded, "I am guessing you know what Jim, you know, did?"

Simmons walked over to the bed and nodded slightly.

"I.. I was about to give in." Skye said with tears in her eyes. "Before you guys showed up. I don't know how much longer I could have held out. I should have been..."

"No Skye, stop." Simmons said with a serious look. "You held out under torture for eight hours. Judging by the looks of you, you went through a lot and never gave in. You are NOT weak. You're a fighter. And even if you had gave in, nobody could have blamed you."

"I... Thanks." Skye said not knowing what else to say.

"Anytime," Simmons said with a small smile. "Now go to sleep you need your rest."

"Umm I'm not really tired and..." Skye started, not knowing of she could go through another dream like that.

"Don't worry, I will give you a sedative. You won't have any dreams." Simmons assured her.

"Thank you." Skye said as she leaned back and let her eyelids close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ward's POV **

They had done it. They had saved Skye. They had caught Sodman, and destroyed a centipede base in the process.

When they caught Sodman Ward had given him something to remember him by when he was rotting in the Fridge. He smiled thinking about it. How Sodman had begged for Couslon and May to do something and they just smiled. He had made Sodman pay. And Skye was ok.

Or so he thought.

Ward was in the kitchen gathering some food for Skye when he heard it. A bloodcurdling scream that made him want to plug his ears. He dropped the plate of food he was carrying, grabbed his gun, and rushed off to the med pod. _God, what could it be now? _He met the rest of the team in the hallway leading to the med pod. Apparently he wasn't the only one that heard the scream. Ward entered the med pod first weapon raised. He immediately regretted that when he saw the fear in Skye's eyes. Ward was frozen in place. Skye was looking at him with such fear. He didn't know what he did to scare her, but he knew that the look on her face was pure fear. Not wanting to make things worse he moved aside and let Simmons go to Skye. He sunk into the corner of the room and watched what happened silently.

Simmons rushed over to Skye and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, it was just a dream. It wasn't real." Simmons assured her.

"But it was," Skye said with a sob. "It happened... It happened."

Simmons seemed unsure of what to say because it did indeed happen. For what seemed like forever Simmons held Skye while she cried. Skye pulled back and looked at the team. Purposefully avoiding Ward's eyes.

"Sorry I scared you guys." Skye said with a sniffle. "I'll... I'll be fine. Thank you." She forced a smile and laid back.

"If you need anything let me know." Simmons said as she got up from the bed and headed towards the door. The rest if the team followed Ward last. Before he could leave he heard Skye behind him.

"Ward?" Skye said uncertainly.

He turned and took a step towards the bed.

"Can, uh.. Can I talk to you?" Skye asked nervous.

"Sure." Ward said as he pulled up a chair and sat by her bed.

The fear that she had looked at him when he first arrived was gone, but it was replaced by a nervous dread. What did he do? He went over the events of the past week and cursed himself. Maybe she thinks he failed her. He did fail her. He hated seeing her like this. But he hated that he was the reason that she looked like that even more.

"So," Ward said trying to strike up a conversation. "What's on your mind."

"I'm sorry." Skye said her eyes filling up with tears.

"What do you mean? Why are you sorry?" Ward asked. The sight of her crying making his chest clench.

"I should have seen Jim coming. I shouldn't have been so vulnerable. Everything that happened was my fault."

"What? No, Skye listen to me." He said forcing himself not to reach out and embrace her. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Skye started to open her mouth to protest but Ward stopped her. "Stop. Listen, I am your SO I am supposed to protect you. To make sure you don't get hurt. And I have failed you. First, with Quinn and now with Sodman. _I_ am the one that should be sorry."

Skye couldn't speak. She just nodded and closed her eyes. Ward's heart fell. He wanted to comfort her but he still couldn't forget the way she looked at him earlier.

"It's ok if you blame me. Because it is my fault." Ward said looking down at his hands.

"Ward I don't blame you." Skye said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But earlier," Ward said swallowing hard. "When i came in, you looked at me like... like I scared you."

Skye seemed to ponder the question for a while but her only response was, "Nightmare. Bad one."

"Oh," Ward wanted nothing more than to continue comforting her but he figured she could use some space. "We'll let me go get that food I promised you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks everybody for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback:)**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Ward had returned as promised with some food. Unfortunately it was all healthy stuff like whole grain cereal (yuk!). But Skye ate gratefully at the chance to eat real food instead of what Simmons would have her eating.

"Thanks, you're almost the best." Skye said as she finished eating.

"Almost?" Ward asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, almost. You would be the best if you brought me some chocolate." Skye said dropping a "subtle" hint.

"Sorry not happening." Ward said firmly. "Simmons would kill me if I gave you chocolate."

"Oooh," Skye said in a mocking tone. "Mr. Super Spy is scared of a scientist half his size."

"Yes I am." Ward said indignantly. "Remember how she was last time you got shot?"

"Huh, you telling me." Skye said under her breath.

They both laughed. But it quickly turned into a cough for Skye.

"Are you alright?" Ward asked looking at her concerned.

"Uh-huh." Skye said between coughs.

"You need to rest." Ward said glancing at his watch.

"I don't think I..." Skye started.

"Hey, look I can stay here with you. If you want." Ward said looking hopeful.

"You sure? You don't mind?" Skye asked.

"Nope. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Ward assured her.

"Promise?" Skye asked. She knew it was childish but she wanted him with her. She felt safer when he was around. She had enjoyed their talk and would have continued it but the truth was, that she was dead tired.

Ward looked thoughtful for a minute but then replied, "Promise."

* * *

The nightmare came again. It was the same one that she had been having every time she slept. Where Ward tells her how weak she is. How she is a liability to the team, and shoots her. She tried not to show it but every time she saw Ward now she tensed up. Unfortunately she was never able to forget the dream. It wasn't like with all the good dreams you have. Where you wake up and can't even remember what happened ten seconds ago. It was like the dream was stuck on repeat and played through her mind all day. So it wasn't really surprising that about an hour after she fell asleep with Ward at her side she woke up with a scream.

Skye lurched forward and sat up. She immediately regretted that when a shot of pain in her stomach made her grimace. She started sobbing uncontrollably as she held her stomach. She felt herself being pulled into a hug. This one was different though. She wasn't in the arms of the strict scientist like last time. She opened her eyes and looked up and was met with the face of Grant Ward. Probably the last person she expected to be comforting her. But then she remembered how he had promised he would stay. _He kept his promise_, Skye thought. She had been let down so many times in the past. But here Ward was.

"Thank you." Skye said. She hoped he would know how truly grateful she was. That he kept his promise. That he saved her. That he cared for her.

"Anytime." Ward whispered in her ear. He didn't let go though. Nether of them did. And they stayed like that until Skye was asleep again. But this time peacefully.

* * *

Skye woke up on her own this time. No screaming. No thrashing. She looked around for the reason why and found it in the chair next to her bed. There was Ward. Still sitting there like he had promised. He smiled at her.

"Well it's about time." Ward said his smile widening. "Simmons has been in here three different times to change your bandages. I'll go get her. I'll be back."

"Yeah, cool." Skye said smiling back at him. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had a family now. People who cared about her. And it was the best feeling in the world. She had everything she had ever wanted.

Skye rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ouch." She said to herself when she lifted her arms. "That's weird."

Skye said. It was. Her midsection where she had been shot was burning._ This isn't like this last time_, Skye thought. _Or earlier._ This was a different kind of pain that Skye couldn't quite place.

She went to move the blankets aside but flinched and decided to just wait for Simmons.

"Well, well," Simmons said as she walked in closely followed by Ward. "You've decide to join the land of the living?"

"Yeah," Skye said as she grunted in pain. "Umm, Simmons?" She asked the pain was getting worse and Skye was getting worried.

"Hmm?" Simmons asked preoccupied staring at the clipboard in her hands.

"My stomach." Skye said starting to pant for some reason.

Simmons looked up for her clipboard. Noticing her distress Simmons rushed over to her bedside. Ward moved to the other side of her bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Skye, what's wrong?" Skye couldn't reply. If she opened her mouth she was sure she would scream.

Realizing something was very wrong Simmons started doing all kinds of things. After she noted that Skye heart rate and blood pressure were rising she went to check the wound. Skye was gripping the blankets and biting her lip to keep from crying out. Simmons lifted the bandages off of Skye midsection and gasped. The area around to wound was a bluish red color. The wound itself was swollen to twice the size it was yesterday.

"Oh god..." Simmons said covering her mouth.

"What is it Simmons?" Ward asked really worried by the expression on both the women's faces.

"I-I can't be sure yet I'll have to..." Simmons went on to list the thing she had to do. After a while of listening but not really understanding Ward said angrily, "Simmons just tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't be sure yet but I..."Simmons said her voice breaking as she turned to Skye. "Skye, I think... The bullet, it poisoned you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ward's POV**

"What?" Ward asked dumbfounded. No this couldn't happen. He just got her back. Skye couldn't... No, he wasn't going to think about that. When Simmons didn't answer Ward asked again, "Simmons what is happening?"

"I can't be sure Ward. Not yet anyway." Simmons said but Ward could tell that she wasn't that hopeful. "Go get the rest of the team."

"I..." Ward started looking at Skye. The look of pain on her face made him grimace. She was gripping the bed sheets and biting into her lip causing blood to flow out of her mouth. He hated seeing her like that. He would do anything to be in her place.

"Ward, I need you to go get Fitz." Simmons implored him. But seeing that he was still reluctant to leave Skye she added, "He can help."

Ward didn't wait for anything else. He rushed out of the med pod and started searching for Fitz. When he didn't find him in the lab he headed up to the lounge. When he arrived he saw Coulson and Fitz locked in a game of chess watched by an amused looking May. Ward rushed over. He didn't have to say anything to let them now that something was wrong, the look on his face did that.

"Ward what's wrong?" Coulson asked standing.

"Skye." Was all Ward said. He turned and headed back to the med pod followed by the rest of the team.

When they arrived they saw Simmons sitting in the chair crying next to an unconscious Skye.

After looking up to see their worried faces Simmons explained, "I put her to sleep. She was in pain."

"What's wrong?" May asked looking worried. The effect Skye had on May was crazy. Whenever it came to Skye, May could never hide her emotions like always.

"The bullet that she was shot with..." Simmons said looking at Skye sadly. "It was coated with poison."

Simmons said this and Ward understood that there was never any doubt. She just didn't want to say it in front of Skye.

"What?" Coulson asked incredulously. "How? Why didn't we know until know?"

"Well, the bullet was coated with a poison called Ricin." Simmons said trying to hold back a sob. "The reason we didn't know earlier is because we weren't looking for it. It is untraceable in the blood stream until you inject a substance into the blood that causes the molecules of the poison to react."

"And you're sure?" Fitz asked.

Simmons sighed and tried to answer. However, when she opened her mouth all that came out was a sob. Taking this as the answer the teams hearts fell. Ward was the first one to speak.

"So what does it mean? What's going to happen?" He asked walking over to the bed and taking Skye's hand in his.

Sniffing Simmons said, "I... The poison takes about a week to spread through the blood stream. It attacks the nervous system and causes excruciating pain." She choked a little as she glanced at Skye before she continued. "I would say we have about five... five d-days until it's to late."

"Five days to do what?" May asked her face showing her despair.

"To find one of the most rare ingredients on earth, so I can make an antidote."

"Where and what is it? The ingredient?" May asked ready to set course for wherever right away.

"The ingredient is the same thing that completes the poison." Simmons said as Fitz put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And I think I know someone who knows where to find it."

"Wheels up in five." May turned on her heel and left to go set the course.

"I'll make a couple of calls. Make sure we get in and out as quickly as possible." Coulson said as he left.

"Come on Simmons." Fitz said pulling her up. "Let's go start the antidote."

Only Ward was left with Skye now. And no matter what he supposed to be doing he wasn't leaving until he had to. He sat down in the chair still holding Skye's hand. He placed his forehead on her hand and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys. More will be coming either later today or tomorrow:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Skye's POV**

_Not again, _was the first thing Skye thought when she opened her eyes. She looked around the med pod, and yet again, it was empty. _Just my luck,_ she thought. Because this time she knew she wasn't going to be able to go look for them.

The pain that was so horrible earlier had subsided but it wasn't gone. Not by a long shot. Skye felt paralyzed with pain. Every part of her body hurt and she just wished she knew why.

"Help!" Skye called as loud as she could. _Why not? I could use some help. _Unlike last time though a few seconds later Simmons came rushing into the room.

"Skye you're awake." She said as if Skye didn't know that. Simmons looked as if she had been crying. What the heck is going on? Skye asked herself.

"Yeah," Skye said out of breath. "What's wrong?"

Simmons swallowed hard. Skye had seen that face before and knew that, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Well I... Oh god..." Simmons said obviously not wanting to be the one to tell her this.

"The reason that you are in pain, it's because... because you were poisoned." Simmons said gently.

"What? How?" Skye asked dumbfounded. She wasn't sure what she expected to here but it wasn't that.

"The bullet, it was coated in poison." Simmons answered a single tear rolling on her cheek.

"Oh..." Skye said. And then she remembered something that Jim had said, "They will find you alive, but you won't stay that way." Skye had assumed that he just meant the gunshot wound but apparently not.

"Here let me give you something for the pain." Simmons said walking over to her.

"No not yet. How long do I have?" Skye asked tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, Skye don't think like that. We are working on..."

"Simmons, I now that you will do everything to save me, but be realistic with me. If it doesn't work, how long do I have." Skye said in a a surprisingly steady voice despite the tears in her eyes.

"Five days." Simmons said but when Skye raised her eyebrows she added. "At the most."

Skye did nothing but nod. She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath. She grimaced. _Great now breathing hurts_, she thought.

"You're in pain. Let me give you something." Simmons said. It wasn't a question.

"It's not that bad." Skye lied. She didn't want to spend her last days sleeping. "So how does the poison... You know, work?"

"We sent going to let it get that far." Simmons assured her.

"Still I wanna know. Please?" Skye said as she doubled over in pain.

"If I tell you will you let me give you something for the pain?" Simmons said trying to hold herself together for Skye.

"As long as it doesn't put me to sleep." Skye countered.

"But Skye don't you want..."

"No," Skye cut her off. "I don't want to spend my last days sleeping."

"Oh Skye," Simmons said pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok Simmons. I know you will save me but... It's just in case ok?" Skye asked embracing her.

"Ok." Simmons replied pulling back from the hug and looking at Skye. "You sure you want to know what the poison does?"

"Positive." And She was. If it was going to kill her she wanted to know what was coming.

"It attacks your nerves. Causes excruciating pain until it finally shuts down your organs." Simmons said quickly hoping that it would make it easier for Skye. Who just nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'll get you that pain medicine now." Simmons said walking over to the corner of the room and picking up a syringe.

"One more question." Skye said stopping her. "Where is everybody else?"

"Oh they left to go get the antidote. You don't have the best timing." She said with a sad smile. "They had just left when you woke up."

"Left for where?" Skye asked as Simmons injected the pain medicine in her IV.

"To talk to someone who knows how to find the antidote." Simmons said emptying the syringe.

"Oh" was all Skye said. She knew what Simmons meant. She also knew that Ward would do anything to get him to talk. Because he cared for her. And She cared for him.

Skye made a decision right then. She decided that when the team returns she would tell them how she feels. She would tell them how much she loved all of them. How much she owed them. She would tell them how thankful she was for everything they did for her. How much she trusted them. And how much she would miss them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ward's POV**

"Right this way." Ward heard. He followed as the women started explaining something. Ward didn't know what, he wasn't really listening. He was thinking if Skye. On the plane, in pain, dying. And it was that bastard Sodman's fault. He was a murdered and he should rot in hell. The first time Ward had... talked with him he had given him something to remember him by. But even now as Ward walked through the halls of the Fridge, he wasn't entirely sure he could get him to talk.

"This is his cell." The women said motioning to a solid steel door. "Oh and he is still recovering so don't be to harsh." She said as she opened the door.

Ward, May, and Coulson all exchanged a glance and then Coulson spoke up, "A team member is dying. Sodman has the means to save her, we will do whatever it takes."

She nodded as if she understood and said, "Be warned; he is under a protection order because of his lawyer. If he is hurt we will have to detain you."

She left them and they entered the cell. Well great, if it did come to that they would have to be fugitives from shield just to save Skye.

"Well," Ward heard from the comer of the room as they entered. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

A figure came out of the shadows and Ward smiled with satisfaction. Sodman was in a wheel chair, wearing, a sling on his right arm, a cast on his left, his right leg was elevated and had a brace on the knee, and his face looked was black and blue. Despite all his injuries Sodman was smiling at them.

"I imagine you have found the little present I left your young hacker." Sodman surmised.

"We don't have time for your games Sodman." Coulson said as they surrounded him. "Where is the ingredient we need?"

"Oh! Yes that of course." He said with a creepy smile on his face. Ward wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face, but he had to restraint himself for now.

"You see I have some extra and I like that hacker, Skye was it? So I am willing to make you a deal." Sodman said glancing nervously at Ward.

"What kind of deal?" May asked taken aback. That isn't what she expected.

"Oh it's simple really. A manifest of all the undercover Shield agents is sent to a location I provide, and then I will give you the location of the ingredient." Sodman negotiated. "That is what I wanted in the first place. Unfortunately, Skye wasn't very cooperative."

"You know Shield would never give up that kind of information for the life of one agent." Coulson admitted.

"Yes I do." Sodman nodded glumly. "That is why you must have Skye hack into Shield to get it for me."

"Even if she could, why would she?" Ward asked. He knew that Skye would never give him the file. Even if it meant her life.

"Because if she doesn't she will die. Her life is in her own hands. The question is," he said as he looks straight at Ward. "Will she save herself?"

Ward looked at the ground. He knew the answer to that. He knew that she had already been through torture to protect that file. She had been ready to die rather than give him that file. And Ward knew that there was no way he could make her.

* * *

"Is Skye awake?" Coulson asked as Simmons met them on the cargo bay.

"Unfortunately, yes." Simmons said with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean?" May asked the anger in her voice making Simmons tremble.

"She won't let me put her to sleep but she is suffering." Simmons said leading them to the med pod. "The only pain medication that won't put her to sleep isn't potent enough to mask the pain."

"Damn it Skye." Ward said under his breath. Why is she so stubborn? Why is she so good? It is going to get her killed. It _is_ killing her, Ward reminded himself

They entered the med pod and Ward immediately understood why Simmons wanted to put her to sleep. Skye was curled up in a ball holding her stomach with her hands and panting. Ward walked over to her side and moved her hair out of her face. She was shaking horribly and had sweet pouring down her face.

"How d-did it go?" Skye asked in a shaky voice.

Ward looked at Coulson waiting for him to explain. Ward couldn't bring himself to say it. To say that he had failed her again, that he was going to have to watch her die.

"Not good," Coulson said as Simmons started crying into Fitz's shoulder right after he walked in.

"He won't give us the ingredient unless," Coulson was unable to go on so May finished his thought.

"Unless we give him the file he wanted."

Skye looked at May and nodded. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Well," she said with a grunt. "Tell him to go to hell."

"Damn it Skye!" Ward yelled causing everyone to glare at him. He didn't care though. Skye couldn't do this to him. "Just give him the file. We can pull them all out before we hand it over."

Ward was desperate. He was grasping at strings, at anything, for a chance to save Skye.

"And then what Ward?" Skye asked angry. This was her decision. And if he thought it was an easy one he was horribly mistaken. "What h-happens to all that work? My life isn't worth all that."

"Skye, please." How could she think that. Of course she was worth it. Heck if he could he would do ten times worse to save her.

"I'm sorry guys." She said starting to shiver. "I-I w-w-won't do it."

They all nodded sadly. Hey had expected this.

"Well plan B then." Coulson nodded to May and Ward who both left with him. Although Ward stayed behind long enough to hear Skye's conversation with Simmons.

"W-what's plan b-b-B?" Skye asked confused.

"I'll tell you later now get some rest." Simmons said as she sat in the chair. "I'll stay right here."

"C-can you get me some paper and a pencil b-before you g-get to comfortable?" Skye asked her voice becoming unsteadier by the minute.

"Fitz get Skye some paper will you?" Simmons asked and Firz left the room.

"What is the paper for?" Simmons asked confused.

"Oh you'll s-see." Skye said mysteriously cracking a small smile through all the tears.


	17. Chapter 17

**Skye's POV**

"T-thanks." Skye said as she accepted a bottle of water from Simmons.

"Hmm," Simmons acknowledged as she tried to peek at what Skye was writing. Skye had originally wanted a paper and some pencil but quickly realized that in her state, that wasn't happening. So she settled for her laptop and was about to start typing. "What are you writing?" Simmons asked for the millionth time.

Skye just sighed and looked at Simmons with a face that said, really you've already asked like fifty times.

"Alright fine," Simmons said holding her hands up in surrender. She took on a more serious look when Skye gasped.

A new wave of pain had hit her causing tears to form in her eyes. Simmons placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know we will save you, right?" Simmons asked. She sounded so sure that Skye almost believed her. Almost.

"I know." Skye lied. Because she didn't. Nobody knew that she wouldn't die. Not even Simmons.

Skye went back to her computer. She had decided to write a note to every one on the team. Since she could barely talk, and she figured that if she had to say everything she wanted she would be dead before she finished.

She started on the first letter.

_Dear Leopold,_

_I know. I know. Why did I have to use your full name? Well I just wanted to feel what us was like to do that. Weird I know but you know me, I am weird. Like you remember that one time... Wait sorry I am going off subject. (Ok Skye focus)._

_So I was never much one for touchy feely stuff so I am just going to say it. You are freaking awesome! You have been a true friend to me during the time I was with the team. Even when the whole Miles thingy happened. You never believed that I was a traitor and didn't shut me out. I can never tell you just how much I needed a friend at that time. Sooo, thank you._

_Oh! One more thing (Just so you know this isn't how I wanted to tell you this). But I think you should know; Simmons is totally into you. I mean really, you guys are so close you think you would have noticed by now. So do me a favor, man up, and tell her you love her (I know you do. Don't even try to deny it)._

_I know by the time you read this I won't be here, but if you don't own up to your feelings I will haunt you forever. Got it? I am now just going to assume you said yes and you and Simmons just ran into each other's arms (queue dramatic music)._

_If you can, you and Simmons should have your first kiss outside in the rain. I know it's cliche but The Notebook is one of my favorite movies. Beside, kissing in the rain always makes it more romantic. Anyway love ya, and I hope i don't have to haunt you the rest of your life._

_Love, Skye._

Skye skimmed over the letter and, satisfied with the result, started the next one.

_Dear Jemma,_

_Wow that was awkward. I had always wonders what it would be like to call you by your first name. You know what I discovered? I don't like it. Sorry, nothing against you it's just... Ok sorry I'm rambling._

_Anyway, now you know what I was writing! I couldn't tell you because I know you wouldn't have let me write this. But I need you to know what a great friend you've been. You have been there for me from day one and I can't thank you enough. And you need to know that I don't blame you for not being able to save me. It was my fault and mine alone. Got it? (You better say yes or I will make your life miserable)._

_I know the situation is probably pretty bad if you're reading this so I'd like to say something really important before I end this letter; Fitz loves you too. I know, it seems crazy that I know and you don't but trust me. He loves you. And you need to go confess your love. Like now._

_So assuming that you didn't just listen to me I am going to end this letter so you can go._

_Love, Skye._

Skye's finger were starting to slow in pace. Simmons was crying again As she continueD to monitor her vitals. She was trying to hide it but Skye could see. Unfortunately, Skye didn't Have the strength to comfort her so she just started the next letter.

_Dear May,_

_I know you probably don't like touchy feely stuff so I will keep this brief._

_I just wanted to let you know what a badass you are! I mean really. You can destroy a guy with one hand tied behind your back. I probably should have asked you to show me some moves but to be honest, you are kind of intimidating. Anyway, I want you to know that I think of you as a friend. Which is a good thing I promise. You are a great role model too. Just thought you should know._

_Oh and do me a favor? Don't let Fitzsimmons get killed. They need to get married one day and they can't do that if they are dead._

_Love? Like? Let's go with like, Skye._

Skye finished the third letter and smiled to herself. She was doing quite well in her opinion. Despite the tears pouring down her cheeks she started the next letter.

_Dear Ward,_

_Oh goodness, where do I start? Well first you should know that I really appreciate all the times you saved my life. Even though I messed it up in the end. Second, I think you should know how truly sorry I am I didn't get to tell you this in person. But I need you to know. I may be wrong but what I am about to tell you is well... Big._

_Ok here goes, Ward I think, it think... I might love you a little bit. I know it's crazy, and that it is probably best that I never had a chance to tell you. But I can't help feeling like you felt the same way. Maybe I'm wrong. I don't know, all I know is that I love you. And if anyone ever hurts you I will haunt them forever. (I need to stop saying that or I will never get any rest as a ghost)._

_Anyway, do me a favor and take care of AC for me. I made May promise to take care of Fitzsimmons, so you have Coulson. I want you to know that if things were different we would have totally been a cute couple:)_

_Love, (I hope) Skye._

Skye sighed and pressed next page. She just had one more. One more and she could lie down peacefully and wait for the pain to go away.

_Dear Coulson,_

_First of all, if you blame yourself for what happened to me I will come back from the dead and kick your ass. I know, I need to watch my language. But I am serious, it wasn't your fault. I feel bad enough that I died already without having you blaming yourself._

_You should know that I think of you as a father. Not that your old, because you're not I just... Never mind. I love you like a father. You are the first person that has never turned their back on me. No matter what you were there. And I really, really love you for that. Hope you feel the same way. Cuz this would've kinda awkward if you didn't. Anyway thanks again for all you've done._

_Just one more thing. I don't have a will written or anything so I am leaving everything I have (which isn't much) to the team. Hope you find something useful._

_Love, Skye._

Finally done Skye closed her laptop. She was surprised to see May was in the room. Skye had been so wrapped up in her letters that she hadn't even noticed her enter. She was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room watching Simmons check Skye's vitals. Skye waited a while, but when still hadn't said anything she spoke.

"What's I-is plan b?" She asked. They still hadn't told her. But she assumed it wasn't that good of a plan.

"Sorry Skye. It's on a need to know basis. Just know that Ward and Coulson are working on it." May answered.

"C-can you do something for me?" Skye figured May would be the best person to ask. Probably the only one that wouldn't argue when she asked.

"Anything." May answered as she walked closer so Skye didn't have to speak loudly.

"There are s-some letters... If I don't..." Skye said the tears starting to flow again.

"Don't worry. I understand." May said her own tear starting as Skye relaxed visibly and closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been really busy with school and everything. I should have another one by tomorrow though:)**

* * *

**Ward's POV**

This was plan B. Since Skye refuse to give up the file they had to resort to more... Extreme measures. Ward had walked back through the Fridge under the excuse that they had forgotten to ask Sodman a question. Although the receptionist looked skeptical she led him to his cell again. Coulson had stayed behind so he could distract the security guards from their cameras. Ward walked through the cell door and his expression hardened. Sodman was sitting on his cot smiling at Ward.

"I knew that girl had some sense." Sodman said an impossibly wide smile on his face.

Wordlessly Ward pulled a file from the bag he was carrying and handed it to Sodman. He tried to hide his nervousness. This wasn't the real file. They couldn't gain access to that kind of file without a _very_ good reason. Unfortunately Skye wasn't a good enough reason to them (they had no idea what they were talking about). So they had to improvise. The first page of the file was written from memory. Coulson, May, and Ward had gotten together and written the names of undercover agents that they could remember. Then they immediately sent the agents a message saying that in exactly three hours their covers would be compromised. The rest of the names were the names of known Centipede agents. If they could get Sodman to think that his own agents were Shield, maybe they wouldn't get arrested for compromising so many undercover agents.  
Sodman took the file and opened it. The shock on his face was clear as he looked through the names.

"These are good agents." He said sighing heavily. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"Because I love Skye." Ward replied. It was the only thing he could say that wasn't a lie. And since interrogators could usually detect lies it was the safest thing to say. Still it felt weird to say it. He had known he loved her for a while but this was the first time he actually acknowledged it. He wasn't going to lie, it felt good.

"Ahh" Sodman said as if he was surprised. "Young love."  
Ward was holding his breath as he watched Sodman continue to go through the files. _Please help Skye_, he asked whatever god was listening. They must have listened because five minutes later Sodman looked up with a smile.

"Alright, I will send these files to Centipede and then give you the location of the drug." He said struggling to stand. "I will need a laptop and some time to and the files."

Ward gave him a nod and pulled a laptop from the bag he was carrying. He watched as Sodman took it and immediately set to work. Ward stood completely still and watched Sodman's every move although his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking of Skye. In pain, on the Bus, refusing to put people in danger to save herself. She was to _good. _Ward didnt deserve her and he knew that. Because at the moment he was the one being selfish. He was the one risking lives to save Skye although that is not what she would want. But he wouldn't, no _couldn't, _let Skye die. He knew it was selfish but he really didn't care, as long as Skye was safe.

"Done!" Sodman exclaimed and clapped his hands.

Ward stepped forward and closed the laptop, and in a dangerous tone he said, "Now the location."

"Oh but that would be to simple." he said clicking his tongue. "You see i realized earlier that because you love Skye, you would do anything to save her. so what i want is for you to get me out of here and i go free."

Ward punched him across the face. He was furious. They had done what he asked (kinda) and now he wanted more. But despite what Sodman just did Ward was more angry at himself. He had given Sodman a way out. Because Sodman knew that if they were willing to turn over the file they were willing to break him out.

"I am sorry, but i don't trust you." Ward said trying to play it cool. He would _not _let that bastard go free after what he did to Skye. And what was to stop him from asking for more once they escaped. So he just grabbed onto Sodman's collar and pulled his gun from its holster. "Where is it?" he asked holding the gun to his stomach at the same spot he shot Skye.

"Hey!" Sodman said defensively. "You can't blame a man for trying. But you're right we had a deal. The drug is located at N 50' 57' 30.3362, W 104' 45' 56.25."

Ward breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have shot Sodman, he couldn't risk Sodman dying before he got the location. But fortunately Sodman seemed to believe that Ward would shoot him. Ward looked up at the security camera nodded, hoping Coulson would get the message and check the coordinates.

He turned his attention back to Sodman as brought him up to the wall and lifted him off the the ground. Ward leaned in and spoke into his ear. "If you ever mess with my team again I. WILL. KILL. YOU. Am i clear?"

Sodman couldn't answer. Probably because Ward was cutting off his air flow with his arm. But Ward didn't care, he just wanted Sodman to get the message. In all honesty Ward would have no problem killing him right now, but he knew that Skye wouldn't want that. No matter what he did to her. Suddenly Ward's phone rang and he let Sodman drop to the ground.

"Yes?" he answered knowing it was Coulson with the coordinates.

"We have confirmed the location, but well... its not good." Coulson's voice said devoid of the triumphant tone Ward had expected.

"Met back at the Bus in ten." Ward said hanging up and leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Skye's POV**

As Skye lay down in the bed she tried to figure out what the heck plan b was. She was worried. _What if it's going to get someone killed_, Skye thought. She couldn't bear the thought of someone else dying for her. She looked at Simmons who had finally fell asleep at her bed side. Skye couldn't really blame her she hadn't slept for god knows how long. She was just about to close her eyes and try to get some sleep when she heard Footsteps in the hall. A few seconds later Coulson, Ward, May, and Fitz walked in. Skye looked between them and noticed something weird. Fitz had a huge smile on his face while the rest of them wore somber looks. Skye was just about to try and speak when Coulson walked towards her and spoke to Simmons.

"Simmons," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Simmons we have some news."

"What? Oh," she said jumping up. "Oh I must have dozed off sir, I am so sorry..."

"Simmons it's fine. We all know you needed a nap." Coulson reassured her.

"Y-eah." Skye choked out not wanting Simmons to feel bad about sleeping.

That all turned to her surprised at the sound of her voice. It was more hoarse and shaky than it was earlier, and that was saying something. Their faces betrayed their looks of pity as tear started to build in Simmons eyes for the fiftieth time. Fitz move towards her and pulled her into a hug while Ward took a step forward and said, "We know where the drug is." He said looking at Skye. "Shhh, don't try to talk. We just thought you should know that we have set a course and are one our way to go get it."

"What?" Simmons said perking up. "Oh my goodness this is great! He fell for it? Wait forget that of course he did." She said with the first smile Skye had seen in a while. "Did you here that Skye? You are going to be fine!"

Skye wanted to believe that but from the looks on everybody's but Fitzsimmons faces that wasn't exactly true. Despite that she let her hopes get high for the first time in the last couple days she thought, that she might have a chance.

"W-what was p-plan b?" Skye asked fearing that they put people in danger because of her. That was the last thing she wanted. Sure she wanted to live but not at the expense of others.

"That's not important right now Skye." Ward said in a firm tone. "What is important is that we know where the ingredient is."

"W-where?" Skye choked out and then was sent into a coughing fit. Simmons came up next to her and put a comforting hand on her back as she coughed up blood. _That can't be good,_ Skye thought Simmons held a towel to her mouth to catch the blood. After the coughing subsided she glanced at them again with a pained expression. She didn't want to talk anymore so she just raised her eyebrow slightly and waited for them to catch on.

"Well... It's in Colorado. We are on our way there now and should be there within the next hour." Coulson answered but Skye got the feeling that wasn't the whole truth. Luckily, Simmons asked the question so she didn't have to. "What's in Colorado?"

Coulson sighed, looked at Skye and back to Simmons, trying to get Simmons to understand that Skye wouldn't like it. Simmons didn't catch on though and pressed on. "Well?"

"One of centipede's main bases is in Colorado. We've known that for a while we just could never find the exact location. Sodman gave us that." Coulson finished looking at Skye waiting for her protests.

He didn't have to wait long because before Simmons could speak Skye said, "N-no."

Coulson looked at Ward and nodded. Ward move to the side of Skye's bed and took up her hand.

"Skye we are going to do this. You're part of this team and we are going to save you." Ward assured her. Skye liked the feel of him holding her hand and would have asked him to never let go but, that wasn't important right now. Skye couldn't let them raid one of Centipede's main bases for her. What if they got killed?

"No." Skye said firmly.

The team looked at her sadly. She saw Coulson nod to May who came forward with a syringe and before she could process what was happening she felt a needle in her arm. She barely had time to look at her team with a hurt expression before everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ward's POV**

Ward will never be able to forget the look of hurt on Skye's face. He felt horrible. He knew it was only for her own good but still, she had looked so betrayed. He understood that she didn't want to sleep, that she was afraid she wouldn't wake up, but she would. She _had_ to. He would save her no matter what.

"What...?" Simmons asked at a loss for words.

"It's better this way Simmons, we would be going whether she liked it or not and you know how stubborn she is." Coulson said.

"Besides," May added looking somber. "She was in pain. Coughing up blood can't feel to great."

Simmons just shook her head and said, "You're right."

After a short silence Fitz spoke up, "So what now?"

"Well we have to infiltrate the compound." Ward answered still holding Skye's hand.

"Oh brilliant detective work, Ward." Fitz said fixing him with an annoyed stare. "What I meant to ask is, how are we going to do that?"

Everybody simultaneously turned to Coulson. He took in a deep breath and started, "I've decided we are going to have to pair up. Fitz will accompany me while we search the west side of the compound. May, Ward, you will take the east side while Simmons monitors coms and thermal satellites back here on the bus." Coulson paused and regained his composure.

Simmons looked at the team and said, "How long until we get there? At my estimate Skye has about three days left and the antidote is going to take about..." Simmons trailed of and thought to herself for a while before finishing. "Twelve hours to complete."

"It is going to take us about twenty-four hours to reach the compound. If this all goes off without a hitch we should have plenty time. But that rarely happens, so I suggest you all get some rest. If we don't succeed you all know what is going to happen. Skye's time is running out and we can not fail her now. Mission debrief will be in eight hours. Dismissed." Coulson finished and loosened his tie as he walked from the med pod followed by everyone but Ward. Ward sank into the chair by Skye's bed still never letting go of her hand.

* * *

"Alright let's get this over with." Coulson said as Ward walked into the command center. Coulson pulled data lite imaging of the building and Ward's heart sank. It was huge. Probably about as big as an airport even without counting the runway that led to what he assumed was the main hanger. Coulson switched the imaging to thermal and Ward almost cringed. There were to many dots to count but if Ward had to guess he would say there were about two-hundred heat signatures.

"As you can see, this isn't going to be easy. I want to make something very clear. We are risking everything by doing this. Not just our lives, this isn't a Shield sanctioned mission, we are also risking our jobs and our freedom. I cannot order you to do this so if you have any reservations, there's the door." He finished pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Ward remained silent as he looked over his team. He didn't expect any of them to move, but when faced with information like that, you never know what will happen. However, he wasn't disappointed because nobody gave him any indication that they had any doubts about what they were doing.

When none of the team made a move a ghost of a smile came upon Coulson's face. "That's what I thought. I just had to ask."

"So as I said earlier, we will be in pairs. It is very important that we do not get caught. Stealth is the most important aspect of this mission. We sneak in, take out guards only if necessary, and find the ingredient." Coulson moved aside and Simmons took his place pulling up a different picture on the screen.

"This is herbetch." She said motioning to a red looking herb on the screen. "It is a very potent herb that is poisonous unless mixed with the correct ingredients. We have all the correct ingredient on board and will be able to start the antidote as soon as we have it."

Simmons finished and stepped aside letting Coulson take up to spotlight again.

"Ok everyone, we will be arriving in four hours. Suit up." Coulson said dismissing them.

"Wait." May called quietly from the corner where she had listened without a word, until now. "I want you all to read these just in case." She said putting a letter with each of their names on it on top of the table. "Skye wrote them yesterday. She said it was in case she didn't make it, but I figured since we all might be dead by tomorrow..." May shrugged. "Might as well."

"Oh so this is what she Was writing" Simmons said picking up the letter with her name on it and walking from the room. Ward walked forward seized his letter and walked back to the med pod.

Once he made it back to his chair he sat and stared at the letter for a long time. _Should I read it? _He thought. He wrestled with himself for a while. _Skye said it was just if she didn't make it, I shouldn't read it. But what if I don't make it back? What's in it?_ Finally, he decided to stop thinking and ripped open the letter. He took it out and began to read. He was happy, sad, and confused at the same time. Fitzsimmons a couple?_ Really Skye,_ he thought. _You're on your deathbed and you are thinking about them getting together? _He laughed tears in his eyes. This was so like Skye. Even though she isn't exactly present at the moment she still manages to make him show more emotions than he anyone ever has. As he finished the letter he looked at Skye's peaceful form and said, even though she might not hear him. "You were right to hope Skye. I do love you."

* * *

As the team gathered on the cargo bay Ward noticed something different. They all seemed more... At peace. Like they were ready for whatever was out there. _the letters_, he thought. O_f course, _he smiled to himself. Skye would make sure to tell everyone everything. She was so good at reading people that she would probably see the difference when she woke up. Yes,_ when. _Not_ if, _when.


	21. Chapter 21

**Really, super, sorry that I haven't updated. Hoping you will all forgive me? Pretty please? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks to all who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

* * *

**Skye'a POV**

"Skye? Come on sleepy head, wake up!"

Skye found herself wondering what the heck was going on. Slowly, she started to regain her senses. When she regained the use of her limbs she was presently surprised to find that they no longer felt as if they were on fire. She finally gathered her thoughts and memories and her first coherent thought was;_ I am going to kill them._

Skye was, of course, referring to her team. Those stubborn but wonderful people who she had come to care for so much. They must have done it, Skye thought as she started to regain more of her senses._ They must have gotten the antidote while I was out_. Skye started to open her eyes slowly, finally learning from her past experiences.

"Come on Skye, come back to me." She heard a voice say and she cracked a smile. "I mean us." Ward nervously added.

"Hmm," Skye said opening her eyes and looking at the scene in front of her. Her whole team was there smiling down at her. When her eyes came to rest on Ward she smiled brightly. "Yeah sure you did."

At this May sighed and said, "Will the two of you just Kiss already?" She said in an exasperated tone.

Skye smiled at May before turning to Ward. He had a look of pure fear across his face.

"Oh come on now I don't bite." Skye said grabbing his color and pulling him towards her. Skye however decided that she had to punish her team. Just a little bit. So she pulled him close until he was only about three inches away and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Ward asked smiling.

"Yes, for now anyway." She turned her eyes and scanned over her team again. Her eyes immediately feel to the bandage Coulson had wrapped on his arm. And then turned to the sling that Fitz was wearing.

The smile immediately dropped from her face.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? I told you not to risk your lives for me!" She saw Simmons open her mouth to speak but she wasn't finished yet. "No, let me finish. Do you guys have any idea how I would feel if one of you died? You guys are the closest thing I have ever had to a family! What if one of you didn't come back? What was I supposed to do then?"

She looked at them expectantly waiting for an answer. But It wasn't for a couple more moments that Coulson answered.

"Don't you see that, that is why we had to do it? You may not want us to get hurt but did you think that we didn't feel the same way about you? That we could just stand here and watch you die? No, Skye, we weren't going to let that happen. As you said, we are your family. And in a family no one gets left behind." Coulson finished with a smile as he stepped forward and hugged her.

"I agree." An unmistakably British voice said. "You're family Skye. We would do anything for you. And it isn't good for you to have an elevated heart rate. So, calm down." Simmons said walking over and taking Skye's pulse. "Please." She added after seeing the look on Skye's face.

"Fine." Skye replied, deciding that it was in her best interest to listen.

There was something different. The way they were looking at her, the way they all seemed to understand the love she for them_. They must have read them, S_kye thought referring to the letters she had written. One look at May was all it took to confirm that suspicion. But Skye decide to leave that conversation for a later time.

"I tell you what," Skye said pushing her thoughts aside. "if you tell me how you got the antidote I'll rest."

Simmons sighed, "Alright but you need rest so you will be getting the condensed version. Fitz, why don't you take it form here?"

Skye closed her eyes momentarily while the teams attention was on Fitz. She was trying to hide it but she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She suspected that the drugs they had given her hasn't quite worn off yet.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Fitz said nervously. "Well I'm after we uh... You know.."

"No, what?" Skye said with a playful smile. "Oh!" She exclaimed exaggeratedly. "You mean after you so rudely drugged me? Which I am pretty sure is illegal by the way."

"I uh, well, umm..."

"Yes. That." Ward took over after watching Fitz mumble for a minute. "To save your life I might add. Anyway, after you were asleep we infiltrated the compound and found the antidote, which we successfully administered to you."

"Is that all I get?" Skye asked incredulously. Yeah she was tired but she didn't know if she could sleep if she didn't know what happened. "I mean I know you said the condensed version but, come on!"

"Yes, that is all you get." May interjected. "And for someone who can barely keep her eyes open you sure complain a lot."

"You noticed that, huh?" Skye said with a side wards glance at May. She has thought she was doing a pretty good job of keeping her eyes open. Considering how she felt.

"I think we all did." Coulson chuckled. "We will let you get some rest. Besides, we all have work to do. We'll come check on you later." Coulson said as he hugged Skye and turned to leave the room.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me what happened to you guys?" Skye asked referring to the injuries Coulson and Fitz were sporting.

"Nope." Coulson said popping the 'p' and again turning to leave.

"Coulson?" Skye said causing him halt and turn to her. "Thank you."

The rest of the team all hugged her and threatened her with various things, if she got out of bed. Soon it was just her and Ward left in the room.

"Sooo, I'll just go and let you.."

"Ward?" She cut him off. "The letters, you all read them, huh?"

Ward remained silent and gazed at the floor. Taking his silence as an answer Skye reached out and took his hand.

"I'm glad that you read it. Because it means I can do this." Skye said pulling his collar once again, and kissing him, but this time it wasn't on the cheek.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed! **


End file.
